SG1 and the Interview
by SpellMasters
Summary: I wrote this story originally for my English class, and I decided to post it. The stargate program went public, and this is an interview with Daniel. Some details are incorrect I know, this is now a one-shot. Sorry, but another chapter wouldn't get done.


SG-1 and the Interview

SpellMasters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate SG-1

A/N: This might be a one shot, but it might not be. I haven't decided yet. Please tell me what you think. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four people walked onto the stage. They were not met with applause though; instead they were met with silence. Three out of the four people were pretty well known the general public, and most people who were present today knew about Dr. Daniel Jackson's past. The four people sat down on the couch, they were pointed to.

"Which one is this?" Daniel asked.

The rest of the team looked to Daniel with surprise, as he was normally the one who knew exactly where they were going and what the planet's name was and at least a little information about their culture from the MALP readings.

"CNN, Daniel, are you feeling okay, you haven't been acting yourself?" Jack asked worriedly.

The rest of SG-1 had noticed Daniel's lack of enthusiasm. It was actually evident to the whole SGC, as Daniel had been quiet all week, hardly had any coffee all week, and was eating proper and complete meals without anyone reminding him. If the SGC didn't know any better, they would have said he was trying to impress someone; but the whole SGC knew better than that. Daniel had been married twice now, and he did not go around changing everything about himself just to impress someone.

Daniel, who had been lost in thought, hadn't heard the second thing Jack had asked.

"Daniel." Jack said, trying to get the archeologist's attention.

Daniel snapped out of his thoughts, "Jack"

"You didn't answer my question."

"What was it again, I wasn't listening?"

"I asked you if everything was okay, you haven't been acting like yourself all week."

"No, Jack. I'm not all right. I told you I didn't want to do this interview, but did you listen to me? No, you didn't, as usual. I guess I should be getting used to it by now, no one listening to what I have to say; or no one believing what I have to say is true. No, Jack I'm not okay. Does that answer your question?"

Daniel, who was now yelling, stood up and started to pace.

"I didn't want any of this attention. I have already gone through publicity and it did not turn out well. But I wouldn't expect you to understand that, you have never been the laughing stock of your peers."

Jack had been taken aback by Daniel's attitude toward this, but then he realized where this was coming from. Jack then remembered why Daniel had gotten the job in the first place; he had been giving a lecture on something and he had been turned into the laughing stock of the Archaeology community. In fact, if Jack was remembering correctly, this was the same place, where Daniel had given that fateful speech.

"Daniel, you're right, I haven't; but I do know someone who is close to you who has."

"Who." Daniel said angrily.

"Let's see, maybe your stepson, Harry."

"What's your point, Jack?"

"My point is, Daniel, that you are not the only one who has gone thru this type of thing before."

Just then, Harry appeared in front of Daniel, "What do you think you are doing, this is a public place?" Daniel said angrily.

"Calm down, I just came here to tell you to breath and be yourself."

"Thanks, now go home."

Daniel pointed in the direction of their house.

"And we're live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Interview:

"Hello. Welcome to people in the news. Joining us today is a famous archaeologist here to talk to us about the Stargate Program. Let's get started, shall we? Dr. Jackson, first off let me congratulate you on a job well done for sticking around all of those military personnel, while you are a civilian."

"Yeah, it was very hard at first. I wasn't being accepted for who I was, many of the military personnel treated me like a geek, just because I am a scientist." Daniel responded.

"So, you aren't a geek then?" the interviewer asked.

"No, I am. I was just saying that I was much worse back then, much worse." Daniel said with a chuckle.

"Where were you born?"

"Connecticut, at the time my parents were traveling the world and were going to a conference of some sort, and then they had me; I grew up in the desert, thought. I will always think of the desert of my home, no matter where I am, on Earth or not."

"How long have you been working in the Stargate Program."

At this point, Daniel turned to Jack and asked, "27 years?"

"28" Jack replied.

"28 years." Daniel said with a tone of voice that suggested

"Wow. So did all of SG-1 work together all of those years?"

"No."

"Care to elaborate."

"Sure, Jack and I first worked together on a mission a year before SG-1 was made. Jack continued to work on the Stargate Program, while I didn't. A year later, I joined SG-1 and that is where I have stayed. And then there was the year that I acended to another plane of existence"

"Where were you for that year?" the interviewer asked curiously.

Daniel didn't reply. He was fighting to hold back tears. Jack leaned over to Daniel and whispered something in his ear, and Daniel nodded.

"That is still a sore subject for him, give him a minute."

The interviewer nodded and the camera panned out and then was looking at the audience's reactions to this news. Two minutes later, a more composed Daniel was back in front of the Camera, ready.

Daniel: "I got married, during our mission, and I stayed with my wife."

"You got married, during the mission?" the interviewer asked incredulusly.

"Yes. The very first mission, thru the Stargate was just to see if it could go anywhere. It did, when we got to the other planet there was an evil ruler on the planet and we helped them to get control of their world. The village chief gave me his daughter as a gift. What you should know about these other worlds is that, they were taken from our world centuries before and they are still living in those centuries. They do not have our beliefs, rules, or sophistication. So this was a gift, and at the time I did not realize it, as I was still trying to translate their language." Daniel replied in a quiet and yet reminicent tone of voice.

"Wow. Why would you leave your wife, surely you still love her?"

"A year later, a team came through the Stargate and I was showing them around and during that time my wife had stayed at home. During that time, the enemy came back, and kidnapped my wife and her brother. At that point she was still alive; I was working with the Stargate Program to find her. A little while later she was killed."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, one. A sister, when my parents died, she was sent to our relatives, they couldn't take both of us."

"Did you ever have any other relationships?"

"Yes." Daniel can barely get this out.

"Where is she right now?"

Daniel: "Dead, she died eight years after I joined SG-1, on a mission where she was trying to save someone else, she got shot from behind from a stray shot and died instantly. She was given a heroes burial."

"Where you two married?

Daniel is barely able to keep back tears. Jack puts a hand on Daniel's shoulder and squeezes it. Daniel finds some comfort in this, and is able to continue

"No, I was going to propose to her when we got back to the base. I was devastated when she died. At first, I was not having an easy time dealing with it, and then a camera crew came in and was doing a documentary for the president. I had gotten her death on tape and they ordered me to give it up. I then sank into depression. Luckily, SG-1 is so close, or I might not be here today."

As Daniel said this, SG-1 listened with rapt attention; they hadn't heard this before, it was news to them. News they were not at all happy hearing.

"Thank- you for joining us, after the break we will finally learn what the Stargate Program is."

As soon as the camera was turned off for the commercial break, Jack took Daniel off stage and as soon as Daniel and Jack were separated from everyone else, Daniel broke down. Jack was tearing up inside, he did not like to see his best friend so upset. Jack wondered to himself, how could it still be affecting him this much? When Daniel had finally stopped crying, Jack spoke up.

"Daniel. Are you okay now?"

"Yes. It is still hard to talk about. Just giving another interview, reminds me of that day and that thing."

At that moment, Sam and Teal'c came by to see how Daniel was doing and to tell them it was almost time to go back.

"Hey, Daniel."

"Hey."

"How are you doing?"

"Okay, it is still really hard to talk about. Even after all this time, I would have thought that it wouldn't as much; but it does."

The rest of SG-1 looked shocked, except Teal'c of course. Teal'c was raising his eyebrow.

"Daniel, we came to tell you it is time to go back." Sam said.

Daniel got up to leave and then turned back and said, "Thanks for listening Jack. It really means a lot that I am able to talk to you about this."

At that, Daniel turned back around and left.

Once Daniel had left Jack spoke up, "Did you know he was going to propose to her, or the fact that they were going out in the first place?"

"No, sir. I didn't know that those deaths' affected him that much still."

"I know what you mean. At the time, it looked like he was dealing with it. We definitely need to talk; did you know he was almost suicidal?"

"No sir, I didn't. There a few things I want to talk about also. We can corner him, when we are back at the base."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get back."

They walked back to Daniel. When they got back, they saw that he was smiling, as he had just been laughing. That is strange, he was just crying. Jack thought to himself.

"We're live in 3, 2, 1,"

"What is the Stargate?" the interviewer asked once they were back from the commercials.

Daniel had a smirk on his lips; SG-1 thought this was odd and listened up.

"The Stargate is of a type of metal that is not found on earth. It is round in shape and is used as a transportation device between other worlds with Stargate on them. A group of Aliens, known as the Ancients, made it. We also found out that the Tau'ri, is the second generation of Ancients."

Jack groaned. He knew what Daniel was doing, he was trying to confuse them and use his linguistic skills to the best of his knowledge.

"Daniel"

"Jack."

Daniel replied without turning his head.

"Stop."

"Why?"

"Daniel"

"Jack"

"Fine, Jack, have it your way."

During this exchange between the two men, the interviewer was looking at them with rapt attention. These two men were obviously very close.

"Who are the Tau'ri?"

"The people of earth. That is what we are known as to the people and other assorted beings in the galaxy."

"What other beings are there?"

"Well, there are Tok'ra, Gou'ald, a great race of people known as the Nox, and the Azgard." Daniel said, listing some of them off.

"Wow"

"And those are just the ones we have an almostweekly connection with."

"Who are the Tok'ra?" asked the interviewer trying to get on with the interview.

"Well, they are a little similar to the Gou'ald, even though they will not admit it. However, in essence they are a race of people that share their body with another being. The Gou'ald are our enemies, they take over worlds and make the humans their slaves and create havoc and chaos throughout the galaxy. The Tok'ra on the other hand are our allies."

"How,do you think, theEarth haschanged over the years?"

"I'm not the best person to answer this question, though I do know someone who is and they can be here in two seconds. Do you mind if I ring them in?"

Jack groaned. Hammond had gotten a hold of the Tok'ra and Jacob was going to come in. Daniel flipped up his cell phone and pressed one.

"General, it's a go."

A reply was heard on the other end. Just then, a blue light in the shape of a circle came down and the sound of a ring transporter sounded. When the noise and light show stopped, one person stood there in Tok'ra clothing.

"Hey, Jacob and Selmak; so nice of you two to drop in."

"It's nice to be back on Earth." Jacob/ Selmak took a seat.

"Now I hear you had a question for me?" Jacob/ Selmak asked.

"Yes, they would like to know how Earth has changed."

"Wow, big question. Do you mind if I let Selmak, answer this one?"

"No, I think that would be fine." Daniel replied.

"Hi, I am Selmak. I am a Tok'ra and I can answer your question." Jacob/ Selmak replied.

_Just don' t scare them, Selmak_. Jacob said to his simbiote inside his head.

Selmak replied: _I won't._ "Earth has changed by becoming bigger. More people live here now, there are more of people traveling around and going places, not many people stay put and just relax. The people are dressier and want to get places quicker. The agriculture has changed also. Small farms are diminishing and there are fewer farms in general. Less people are needed to work on a farm, due to technology."

"I hear that the Tok'ra were in a war before and you are in another one, how have the wars changed?"

"In the first war, you knew what to expect, and people blew themselves up intentionally. Now, you don't know what to expect, everybody looks the same so you can't tell who is on what side. The people, who bomb, don't really care about their lives. But in my opinion, I would rather have peace all over the galaxy, and no more wars."

"Last question, what kind of advice would you give someone of this world who is 16?" the interviewer asked.

"Stay in school; learn as much as you can, graduate. There are a lot of opportunities if you graduate, and when you get an opportunity, take it. Get a job you enjoy, if you enjoy your work you will do a better quality job." Jacob/Selmak replied with a small smile.

Daniel cut the interviewer off, before they could end the show,"Wait, I have just one more thing to say. To all those people who laughed me out of the archaeological world, because of aliens building the great pyramids and just aliens in general, I told you so!"

"Thank-you all for coming." Said the interviewer with a smile right before thecamera cut off.

The camera cut out, just as Jack was giving Daniel a thumb up. SG-1 plus Jacob/ Selmak, left for the SGC. When they got back to the SGC Daniel was given a standing ovation and many congratulations. The only people who didn't look happy, was SG-1. Daniel, who had anticipated this, didn't say a word but went up to the podium that was set up for him.

"Hi. I did a good job if I do say so myself. Thank-you for all of your support especially the rest of SG-1. Oh, by the way Jack, I had planned on Jacob coming to visit. Okay folks, I have to go. I believe I have a _long_ debriefing to go to."

And with that, Daniel stepped off the platform, and without saying a word to SG-1 he walked up to General Hammond, nodded to him and then walked to the briefing room with SG-1 and General Hammond close behind him. During the walk, Daniel was preparing himself for a very long briefing that he was not looking forward to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: As I look back on this, I realize I didn't do too bad of a job on it. It is really funny, at times. Please review and tell me what you think. Please tell me if I should keep writing, or if I should leave it how it is. My opinion is in between the two. Thanks in advance, Bye. SpellMasters out.


End file.
